Always Together
by Littleone11
Summary: Repost. Max & Liz don't stop seeing each other. So, Liz's father sends her to Vermont. But Liz finds out something when she gets there that will change the rest of her & Max's life.
1. Chapter 1

Always Together

**Category**: Max & Liz. Everyone else, but it's mainly Max & Liz.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anybody or any thing Roswell. Or UPN. So please do not sue me. And the name and address in Vermont are made up.

**Author's Note**: The time is set about the middle of the third season. Isabel is not married, but she does have her own apartment.

**Summary**: Max and Liz don't stop seeing each other. So, Liz's father sends her Vermont. But Liz finds out something when she gets there. And then her life and rest of her friend's lives are changed.

Chapter 1

Liz came home from sneaking out and her father catches her.

"That's it. You are on your way to Vermont." – Jeff

"No!" - Liz

"Yes, and no amount of pleading will get you anywhere. And you will be leaving at the end of the week." – Jeff

After Jeff said that, he left. Liz was shocked and angry. Not to mention very upset.

**The Next Day At School**

"Maria, hi can you do something for me?" – Liz

"Well, hi, what do you want me to do?" – Maria

"Just give this note to Max. I have to go talk to my science teacher. I will tell you what is going on tonight to work I really have to go." – Liz

"Okay bye Liz." – Maria

Maria was wondering what was going on. She saw Michael and Max walking together. She went up to Michael and gave him a kiss.

"Oh Max this is for you." – Maria. Giving Max the note.

What is this?" – Max

"It's a note from Liz?" – Maria

"Okay, thanks." – Max. Opening the note and read it silently.

Max,

Meet me at the pod chamber at 9:00 pm tonite.

I love you,

Liz

"What does it say?" – Maria

"Just that she wants to meet me somewhere." – Max

"Oh (the bell rings) oh I got to go. Bye." – Maria

**That Evening at the Crashdown**

As Liz and Maria where serving costumer they were talking

"So, Liz, What are you and Max going to talk about?" – Maria

"Oh that's right, Maria can you give a ride to the Pod Chamber tonite after work?" – Liz

"Yeah sure why and Liz why are you being so secretive all of sudden?" – Maria

Liz pulls Maria through the kitchen to the couch where they both sit down to talk.

"So, what is going on?" – Maria

"Okay Maria you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I am going to say." – Liz

"Okay, I promise." - Maria

"Okay, I'm leaving." – Liz

"What!" – Maria

"I have to leave to Roswell. My Father is sending me to a boarding school in Vermont at the end of the week." – Liz

"Why?" – Maria

"Because it is the only way that my father feels to keep Max and me apart. That is why I need you to drive me out to the pod chamber so that I can talk to Max, Alone." – Liz

"I am going to miss you." – Maria

"I am going to miss you too Maria. Maria we better get back out there." – Liz

"Yeah" – Maria

**On the way to the Pod Chamber**

"Liz, are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" – Maria

"Yes Maria I'm sure. Max will give me a ride home." - Liz

When they arrived at the pod chamber. Max already was there waiting. Liz gets out of the car.

"Bye, Maria." – Liz

"Bye." – Maria

Maria drives off back to Roswell.

"Hi" – Max

"Hi" – Liz (a little sad)

"What's wrong?" – Max

"Nothing can you just kiss me?" – Liz

"Sure." – Max

They kiss passionately.

"Better?" – Max

"Much." – Liz

"So why did you want to meet me here?" - Max

"Can we sit?" – Liz

"Sure." – Max

Max goes to the back of the car and opens up the trunk and pulls out a blanket. He lays it down in front of Liz. Max sits down and Liz sits down between his legs.

"So, what's going on?" – Max. Liz starts crying

"What's wrong?" – Max. Bring her hands away from her face and kisses her to calm her down.

"Liz?" – Liz

"My father is sending me away to Vermont." – Liz

"He is." – Max

Liz just shook her head yes and started crying. Max pulled her to him and held her. And rubbed her back.

"Liz it's okay. You know I don't want you to go, but it's only for a few months. Then you will graduate and then we can be together."

But that don't help, it just made her cry harder. Max pulled away a little so that he could kiss her again.

"Liz it will fine don't worry."

He kissed her again, passionately. Then slowly they lay down. And started making out. Things were staring to get a little more intense. Max pulled away a little.

"Liz, are you sure…I mean we don't have to."

"Max, I'm sure."

Two Hours Later 

The drive back to Roswell was quiet. Max had just realized that he didn't ask her when she was leaving.

"Liz?"

"Yeah Max."

"I know this is probably going to make you a little upset, but when are you leaving?"

"It's ok Max. I'm not upset and at the end of the week."

The rest of the drive was silent. Every so often they would look at each other and smile. Then they got to the alley underneath Liz's balcony.

"I should probably go." – Liz

"Yeah that probably best."

They kiss passionately. Liz got out of the car and max watches her until she disappears into her balcony before going back to Michael's. On the way back to Michael's all he could think about is what happened that night that Liz and him made love. He was so happy. But the he remembered that she was leaving at the end of the week. As Max reaches Michael's apartment he looked across the hall and notices that it is for rent. The next day Max rented the apartment. It looked just the opposite of Michael's.

**Friday Morning**

Liz's mom woke her up early so that they could get to the airport. All Liz has though about all week is what happened between her and Max. She got up and showered and dressed. Her bags were already downstairs and ready to go.

The drive to the airport was silent. Liz was only thinking about Max. And how she isn't going to be able to see him. Nancy ready didn't want to send her daughter away. In fact, she didn't care if her daughter saw Max, she liked him and she knew that he made her daughter happy. But her husband was totally against it. They got to the airport and checked in and sat down to wait for her flight to be called.

"Your aunt can't wait to see you."

"Thanks Mom"

Her Father sat silent. When Liz's flight was being called they all stood up. Liz hugs her mom first and then she turned to her father. He had the same look on his face that his has every time when he is upset with her. She lightly hugged her father and turns to her mom and starts crying.

"Bye"

Liz gets on the plane. She is so upset and angry, angry with her father for sending her away and for keeping her away from Max.

Liz was staying with her aunt while she was going to the boarding school. Liz had gone to the post office and got a P.O. Box so that she could write to Max without her aunt or parents knowing.

She was getting settled in Vermont, even though she thought about Roswell every minute.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**About Two Weeks After Arriving in Vermont**

Liz starts feeling very sick. Her aunt told her that she had the flu and not to worry. But Liz didn't think that she just had the flu. One morning Liz woke up and she was till feeling sick so she just laid there in bed. And she put her hand on her stomach and that is when she started having flashes of her and Max together and then the night about two weeks ago. Then she saw a child. She removed her hand away quickly "OMG, I'm pregnant?" She put her hand back on her stomach and all she saw this time was the child that she is carrying. "I'm pregnant," she whispered"

That day she didn't have school. And her aunt was working so she sat down and wrote a letter to Max.

**Back in Roswell and A Week Later**

It had been three weeks since Liz left and Max was still angry with her father for doing this. He missed Liz so much and it even hurt sometimes. And at night for about the last week and a half his has been having dreams of Liz and what was even weirder was, that she was always had a little girl with her, in every dream.

Max got home from working at the UFO Center all day. He spent most of the time working to stay busy, but it was hard working across the street from the Crashdown and not thinking of Liz. Anyway, he had gotten the mail on his way to his apartment and starts going through it. "Bill, bill, trash, bill, trash, trash, a letter." The return address was on the back of the envelope, but Max knew whom it was from. He went inside and sat down and tossed the rest of the mail on the table. He opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Max,_

_I miss you so much. I guess that I'm doing ok here. My aunt is being really great to me, but I want to go home. There is something that I have to tell you, I wish that I was telling you this in person and not in a letter, but that's the only way that I can talk to you with out my parents finding out. Anyway, the thing that I have to tell you is this I'm pregnant. My parents already know, but I doubt that they have told anyone down here yet. So, far nothing unusual has happened. I am three weeks, so I'm getting nauseous sometimes, but my aunt says that that is normal. I haven't told Maria yet; I am going to talk tomorrow, so by the time you get this she will already know. I'm going to tell her not to tell you or anyone else because I wanted you to hear or, in this case, read it, from me. Don't worry I'm fine. There is one thing that I have to ask you, should I go see a doctor or not? Max, I'm scared of doing this by myself, I want you with me. I don't care where we are as long as we are together. I got a P.O. Box without my aunt finding out, so that you can write to me. It is P.O. Box 1603, Clearwater, VT 30121. Please, try not to worry too much Max._

_I love you always,_

_Liz Parker_

Max sighs and puts the letter down. He picks up the phone and calls his sister.

"Hello."

"Is, can you come to the apartment; there is something that you need to know."

"Sure Max. Is everything all right?"

"Can you just come to the apartment I'll explain what is going on then ok?"

"Ok Max, I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Is." Max hangs up the phone and calls next door to tell Michael and Maria to come over.

About an Hour Later 

Everyone is at Max's apartment. And everyone, except Maria, was wondering what is going on. Max is pacing and Michael is getting inpatient.

"So what's going on?" – Michael

"I got a letter from Liz today." – Max

"Oh that's great, how is Liz? Wait you told all of us to come over here because you got a letter from Liz." – Michael. Maria hits him and says, "Listen."

"What did she say?" – Isabel

"She's pregnant." – Max

"What!" Michael & Isabel said together

"So what happens now?" – Michael

"I'm going to Vermont. I have to talk to her, in person." – Max

After Michael & Maria left, Max was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. Isabel sat down next to him.

"Max."

"I can't lose her, Is. I've already lost one child and I am not going to lose Liz or this new baby.

"I know. Max, are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's ok, Is. I need to talk to Liz alone. But thank you."

"What's your plan, Max?"

"To bring her home."

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Next Day 

Max was on a plane to Vermont. All he could think about was Liz and seeing her. When the plane landed in Vermont his mind was set on one thing, getting to Liz. Max had asked Maria for Liz's aunt's address right before he left. So, he rented a car. He reached the two story Victorian house about twothatafternoon. When he got there he hoped that she was there. Max rang the doorbell.

Liz hadn't been feeling well off and on. But today had been the worst then it had been. Liz was trying to relax because if she moved around too much she would start to feel nauseas again. She was upstairs in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. At first she thought it was a delivery person. But something just told her to just go and answer the door. So, she put on her robe and walked downstairs. And opened the door.

"Max."

"Liz."

"Come in…Max, what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something?"

Liz sits down on the couch and Max gets down on one knee.

"Liz, I was going to wait until after high school to give this to you, but I think that I better do this now."

Max pulls out a velvet box and opens it.

"Liz, will you marry me?"

Liz was shocked, but how could not say yes. She has been on love with this man since before that September day at the Crashdown. "Yes"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Next Day

Liz had left a note for her aunt and left before she even woke up. Liz knew that before they even would land in Roswell, her parents would know that she was coming back.

Max had told Liz on the way to the airport that he had made peace with his parents and had also told them about the secret.

So they were on the plane back to Roswell, Liz was feeling nauseas for most of the flight. But she felt better when they landed in Roswell. When they got back to Max's apartment about four o'clock, Liz was tired so she went into Max's bedroom to lay down to rest from the flight. While Max was making phone calls to their friends and his parents, to let them know that they were back.

A little while later Liz woke up and at first she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered yesterday, and then today getting on the plane and coming back to Roswell.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"I called everyone and told them that we are back."

"How long were you on the phone with Maria?" (Smiling)

"I called her last. Oh, and by the way, she wants to see you, tomorrow. Liz…I…think that we should call Langley, to see if he knows anything about the pregnancy."

"Do you think that he would have any information about it?"

"I don't know but he is the only one that I know that knows about alien stuff."

"Yeah, I would like to know what is going on and what is going to happen."

"Ok…I'll call him."

They kiss and then Max goes and gets the phone and comes back to the bedroom. Max dials the phone and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello"

"Langley, its Max."

"Why are you calling, I though that we agreed…"

"There is something that I need you to know."

"Like what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it over the phone…I was hoping that you could come to Roswell."

"Ok…I'll be there tomorrow. Max, how important is this?"

"I would say very important." (while looking at Liz)

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bye."

"Thank you, Bye."

Max hangs up the phone and turns to Liz. "He'll be here tomorrow."

Liz goes up to Max and starts kissing him on the neck.

"Good."

"Liz…what are you doing?"

"Having fun."

Liz kissed him passionately. They lay slowly down.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Maria came over to see Liz. So, Max went out to talk to Isabel. And give Liz and Maria some time to talk.

"So, is it weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"Liz, you are carrying a Czechoslovakian baby."

"Maria, everything is normal, so far."

"What do you mean by 'so far'?"

"Well we, more Max than me, feel that something might happen. That is why he called Langley yesterday and asked him to come to Roswell today and explain what he knows about the pregnancy."

"So he will know what is going to happen?"

"I hope so."

Maria just thinks of something. "Liz, what if the baby comes out green."

"I doubt that." (Smiling)

"It could happen."

"I don't think that it will."

"Well ok."

Liz knew that she had to tell Maria about the engagement. She knew that Max was telling Isabel. But if she told Maria now would she freak out. "Maria, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Chica?"

"Max and I are getting married."

"I was wondering how long it was going to take Romeo to propose. Especially after he found out about the baby. So how long did it take?"

"About five minute after he came to my aunt's house."

Both of them started laughing.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Langley came that day to find out what Max wanted to talk about. So, Max, Liz, and Langley were at Max's apartment.

"So what is so important that you wanted to talk about, that I had to come here."

"Liz is pregnant."

"It has finally happened."

"What do you mean by 'it'." – Liz

"Nascedo and myself were your protectors. There is a prophecy that is on our planet. Nascedo and I were told to let the prophecy happen, but Nascedo didn't want it to happen."

"What's the prophecy?" – Max

"The prophecy is that the Royal Four would be sent to another planet and be almost like the inhabitants of that planet just more advanced. The Royal Four are supposed to fall in love and mate with an inhabitant of that planet and have children. And if two of the royal four were to mate, they could not produce any children because it is one of the reasons why you were all put into the pods so that this prophecy could take place."

"So, I don't have a son with Tess."

"No, you don't. You can't."

Liz was slightly relieved to hear the Max didn't have a child with Tess, but then she felt sorry for Max because he has been on this quest to find a child that he thought that he had for so long. She knew that he was also sad, to find that there wasn't any baby to began with, that Tess just wanted to go back to Antar.

Max was fighting his own little battle inside his head. He couldn't believe that Tess had mindwarped him into thinking that she was pregnant, just so that she could go home. And then there was his son, no wait he didn't have a son. He always felt has if he had betrayed Liz from the moment he had slept with Tess and when he found out that she was pregnant, he felt worse. He then wondered what else had been a mind warp. Max was so angry by this time that all he felt like doing was to get Tess back for what she did to hurt not only him, but Liz and the rest of the people that he cares about. But then he looked into Liz's eyes and for some reason she just calmed him. He took a deep breath and continued talking with Langley. "Langley, I have a question why did Nascedo tell about the destiny?"

"Because Nascedo was Tess' father and he didn't want the prophecy to happen because he wanted Tess to be the Queen."

"What about the Book of Destiny?" – Max

"That was for your previous life. And you fulfilled most of that. You married Tess but you weren't married long enough to have produced children. You were killed right after you got married."

"Oh."

"I have a question. Will this baby have powers?"

"Yes. The first that is born to you (Looking at Max) and a human is the next heir to the thrown. Also the mother of that child would be the queen."

Liz was looking down, but when Langley said that she was now the Queen she had to make sure that she heard that right.

"So I'm the Queen."

Langley just nodded.

"Liz, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Max nodded. He still was not sure if she was ok or not. He knew that she was shocked, but he decided that they would talk about it later after Langley had left.

"(To Max) I'm just a little shocked, but I'm getting over it, thanks. Langley, how long will I be pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know because with Max be half human and you being full human, but because Max changed you when he saved your life, you are not exactly fully human, I don't know."

Langley looked at his watch and it shows that he would have to leave soon to make his flight back to Los Angeles.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave to get my flight."

"Okay." (Walking him to the door)

"(At the door) Max let me know if anything happens or if you have any other questions? I wish that I could have helped more today. Max there is one more thing that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I really don't want to worry you, but now that the heir to the thrown is on its way. You might want to keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary."

"You mean Khivar?"

"Yes."

"Could he be able to tell if Liz is pregnant from Antar?"

"I think he can."

Max took a deep breath and looked at Liz. Liz looked up at Max and she just knew that their lives are going to be very different.

Langley left and Max walked back over to Liz, sat down and held her. "Liz it's going to be ok, I promise, I won't let anything get you or our daughter."

Liz pulled away a little and looked at Max. "How did you know that we are having a girl?"

"Because for the past two weeks I've been having dreams of you and our daughter."

Liz smiled and moved back into Max's arms and fell asleep. Max kissed the top of her head and picked her up and carried her bed.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Somewhere on Antar

"The heir to the thrown is no its' way. I must kill the king, again and take his mate so only then will the Queen and the child be with me." – Khivar

One of Khivar's servant girls heard this and knew that if she wanted the planet back to the way it was when her parents were alive than she better tell the rest of the servants and come up with something. And we better do it fast, she thought, and took off to go tell the others.

Later that Day

The servants have been talking all day and they have figured out a way to kill Khivar so that they can have the true King of Antar back. They are going to poison his dinner.

**The Next Morning**

Khivar was found died in his bed and nobody wondered how he died because they all wanted him died. The servants looked sad, but inside they were rejoicing.

When the retired Queen of Antar got word that Khivar was died she was very happy has well. Because that would mean that she will be able to see her children again. She sent a signal to the protectors, she knew that there was only one left and se hoped that he was still alive. She wanted to tell them that Khivar is died.

3 Months Later

Langley was just about to leave, when he heard a beeping noise coming from the closet. He opened the closet and pulled out a communicator that he hasn't used in over 50 years. He read the message and was surprised by it.

_**The Message**: Khivar is died. Will send two ships to the crash site of the original ship in a month from when you receive this message. The date and time will be sent in a few days before the arrival. –By the order of the retired Queen_

Langley called the producers and told them that he had to go out of town for a few days. Then he was about to call Max to let him know, but he though it would be best if he told all them in person.

TBC…

1


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liz is sitting up in bed writing in her journal. She was just too tired last night so she is writing in it this morning. Max is still asleep next to her and after she got done writing she was remembering what has happened in the last three months and what has changed. Looking down at her stomach.

She still couldn't believe that it had been two weeks since their wedding. She was still a little upset that her parents didn't come. And like any other girl, she had wanted her father to give her away, but since her father wasn't there, she had asked Jim Valenti. He has been like a second father and, to some people, a father, to them all. And then there was one thing that she especially liked is that her name was now Liz Evans. When she told Maria about how happy she was about her new name. Maria just smiled and said, "Like you haven't been practicing signing that name for year now." Liz only smiled. Maria knew her too well.

Liz moved her hand over her growing stomach. And what amazed her was that she was only four months pregnant but she looked to be almost seven months. She wondered how much longer that she would be pregnant. It's not that she was tired of being pregnant. It was that she couldn't wait to hold her.

Liz was so in thought that she didn't even see, hear, or feel Max wake up, until he put his hand on top of hers that was on her stomach.

"Liz…what's wrong?"

"(Smiling) Nothing. I was just thinking?"

"About what?"

"I was just wondering how long I am going to be pregnant. (She saw him give her a weird look. So, she put her hand on the side of his face) Oh no, I'm not tired of being pregnant. It's just that I can't wait to hold her."

Max leaned in kissed Liz. And then whispered, "Neither can I."

Liz smiles and watches as Max pulls the covers off of her stomach and listens to Max talk to their daughter. "Good morning, Claudia. It's daddy. You be good for mommy and try not to get too excited. I'm going to take a shower now and then when I come back I'm going to make you and Mommy some breakfast. (He moves up and kisses Liz) I'll be right back." They kiss one more time. "Okay."

Liz went back into thought after he left. She was thinking about tomorrow. It's graduation day and all of their friends are graduating with them, even Michael. But then she remembered something, she got up very carefully and went to the closet and pulled out her graduation robe. She put in and looked in the mirror. It fit, but she knew just by looking people could tell that she was pregnant. She also wondered if her parents were coming to the ceremony. She had given Maria the tickets to give to her parents. She knew that they were still disappointed in her, but since they didn't come to her wedding she could at least hope that they would come to her graduation.

Again Liz was so in thought that she didn't know that Max was out of the shower until he was behind her and put his arms around her. "Thinking about graduation?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Ah Liz." (Pointing to the robe that she was wearing in the mirror.)

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I was even wearing this."

Liz reaches up to unzip the robe when Max's hands stop her. "Let me do it."

Liz just smiles and kisses him has he unzipped the robe. Max pulled away a little when the robe was unzipped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to make you breakfast and you get into the shower."

"Max, why are you hurrying around so fast?"

"Because we are going over to Isabel's apartment this morning."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

They gave each other a quick kiss and Liz went into the bathroom, while Max went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Max was in the kitchen making breakfast when the phone rang. He thought that it was probably Is making sure that they were still coming over, but when he picked up the phone, it was someone that Max was not expecting. "Hello."

"Max, It's Langley something important has just come up and I am on my way to see you. I should be there later on tonight."

"Something important. Is it about Liz's pregnancy?" Max was always worried that something might happen to her because of what he is.

"No, not totally. It has to do with all of you. Max, I have told you all I know about the pregnancy and since you haven't called me to tell me if anything has happened then I'm guessing that everything is fine."

"Yeah, It is." (Smiling)

"Good, then I will see you tonight about eight. Oh, and Max can you have everyone there it involves them as well."

"I'll try."

"Great, and Max, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Calm down, Liz is fine and so is the baby."

"Yeah, I know. (Looking in the direction of the bathroom) I'll see you tonight, bye."

"Bye." Max hung up the phone and finished making breakfast.

"Who was on the phone?" – Liz, who was coming into the kitchen.

"Langley."

Liz was getting a little scared, that if he had found some thing wrong with pregnancy. Max saw this and said, "Honey, everything is fine. All he said was that he wants to talk to all of us tonight about something important."

"Well did he say what the something important is?"

"Nope. (Putting a plate in front of Liz) Now eat."

After breakfast they went across the hall to tell Michael about that meeting tonight. Then they went over to Isabel's apartment.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was almost eight o'clock and everyone was in Max & Liz's Living room waiting for Langley to show up. Michael was getting impatient. "Max, if he isn't here in ten minutes, I'm leaving." Maria hit him.

(Smile) "He'll be here." – Max

All of them where wondering what was so important that Langley had asked to meet with them. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at it and Max got up to answer it.

"Hello, Max." – Langley

"Hi, come in."

He sat down where he was able to face everyone and started to explain. "This morning before I left for work I got a message from Antar. (He paused he wanted to see their reaction and from what he could see everyone was very interested in what he had to say.) The message said that Khivar is died and that they are sending two ships in a month for all of you to go back to Antar."

Everyone was very surprised by this news. And that they were all so shocked that they didn't know what to say, except Max. "Who sent the message?" Everyone then looked at Langley, wanted to know and make sure that this wasn't a trick.

"One of the servants of the now retired Queen."

"Retired Queen?" – Max (Confused)

"Your mother."

"My mother." – Max & Isabel (They looked at each other.)

"Your mother is now running the planet upon your return. Now that Khivar is died."

"Why would she send us this message now and not earlier?" – Isabel

"It has to do with Max & Liz's unborn child. It took awhile for them to feel that there was another energy here on earth with us. Your mother could feel it and so could Khivar. Your mother knew that only way she could ever see you two again, is if Khivar was out of the picture. And once he was, she sent the message to me."

"Are you saying that Max & Isabel's mother had Khivar killed?" – Michael

"No, I'm sorry if it sounded like I said that. I don't know how he died, but I do know your mother and she wouldn't have sent two ships for all of you if Khivar weren't gone."

"Why two ships?" – Liz. Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"Because the plan was that if it was time to go back that they would be sending two ships, one for the King and Queen and another for the rest of the Royal Family, It just for safety reasons."

"Oh." – Everyone

"So, when exactly are they coming for us?" – Max

"They haven't giving me the exact day, yet. They won't until about a week before. All they told me is that they are coming in about a month."

"Wow, not much time to plan." – Maria

"I'm sorry but I have to get back to Los Angeles. I'll call you (Looking at Max) when they contact me again. But plan on leaving in a month from now. Bye everyone.

After Langley left everyone was quiet until Max spoke. "So, what does everyone think, Michael?"

"Max, I have been waiting for this my whole life, I'm going to go."

Max nodded. He knew that this is what Michael has been waiting for. "Maria?"

She wasa little shocked that Max would beasking her. "I never thought that this would be my life when I was younger and now I wouldn't want any other life, I'm going, too." Snuggling closer to Michael.

"Isabel."

"Max, this a chance to meet our real mother and to see were we come from. I can't pass it up."

"I know, I feel the same way." He then looked at Liz, who was sitting right next to him. "Sweetheart, how do you feel about this?"

"Max, I'll follow you were ever you go and if that means going to Antar, then I'll go. I don't care as long as we're together."

"We will, always. (Taking her hand.) I think that we should all go home and get some sleep. Besides tomorrow is a big day for most of us. We should all act as normal as possible until we find out when know exactly when we are leaving." Everyone agreed.

"Max, when do you want to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Let's tell them after graduation."

"Ok, bye."

After everyone had left Max went back and sent down next to Liz. Liz laid her head on his shoulder. "Sweetheart, are you sure that you are ok about going to Antar?"

"Max, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care, as long as we're together. And there is also one good thing that I can't wait to do."

"What's that?" He kisses the top of her head.

"Meet and thank the person that brought you to me."

Liz looked up at him and smiled. Liz then started kissing his jaw and his neck. Max lifted her chain up and passionately kissed her. Max than pulled away and stood up. Looking down at Liz, he smiled at Liz and said, "Come on Mrs. Evans lets go to bed." (Helping her stand up). Liz smiled and they walked into their bedroom.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Liz was woken up to kicking in her stomach. She put her hand down on her round belly and whispers. "Claudia, sweetie, mommy has a big day today and she needs her sleep." Claudia starts kicking again. By this time Liz is awake and can't get back to sleep. Then she has an idea. She starts very lightly toughing Max's chest with her fingertips. She looks up at him and he is still asleep. So, she gives him little kisses around his bare chest. He moves a little and says "Liz". She smiles and while still giving him little kisses on his chest, she slides her hand down lower down his body and started rubbing him through his boxers. That woke him up. "Liz…what are you…doing?"

(Smiling and looking up at him) "Having fun before we have to leave for graduation."

"Liz, I don't know if we should." (Putting his hand on her rounded belly)

(Resting her hand on his chest) "Max, you won't hurt the baby or me."

"Are you sure?" Max just wanted to be careful and he didn't want to do anything that might hurt or endanger Liz or their daughter. While nodding and smiling she said, "Yes…I'm sure."

Max lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately.

About an hour and a half later Liz was laying her head on Max's chest, just listening to his heartbeat. "Liz, sweetie, why don't you go get in the shower while I go and make breakfast."

"Ok."

She gave him quick kiss, and then he got up and went around to the other side of the bed and helped Liz get out of bed. She smiled, than kissed him. "Thanks, it seems I can't get up anymore without help."

"Sweetie, its only for a little while longer." (Putting his hand on her belly)

"I know and I can't wait."

While Liz was eating breakfast she was thinking about graduation. And wondered if her parents are going to come. Well, she hopes that they come. Max walked into the kitchen and he noticed that she look like she was starring into space. So, he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. And said softly, "Hey."

"Oh hey."

Max leaned down and kissed her on the neck a few times. Than Max noticed that Liz hadn't eaten much. And sits down next to her and holds her hands. "Sweetheart, you haven't eaten much breakfast."

"Oh" (Looking down at her plate)

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking too much."

"About your parents?"

Max knew that the one thing that Liz wants more than anything, right now was to have her parents back in her life again and that means that they would go to their daughter's graduation.

"Yeah, I really hope that they come today."

"I hope so too."

She smiled and said,"Thanks. We better get going we are supposed to be at the school at nine."

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the graduation ceremony parents and graduates where standing all around talking. Max was hugging Liz; Liz's head was resting Max's chest. Max looking down at Liz.

"Liz, your tired aren't you?"

"Yeah. A little."

"Well how about we go and find everyone else and congratulate them and then we go home."

"Okay."

As soon as they turn around Liz's Mother was standing right in front of from.

"Mom"

"Hi Liz. Max."

"I'm so glad that you came. (Going up and hugging her) Where's dad?"

"He didn't come."

"Oh, I'm glad that you came."

"I just wanted to come and say congratulations to both of you and that I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Mom." (Liz starts crying and goes to her and hugs her.)

"I better get back home. Bye honey."

"Bye, Mom." Max comes up and hugs her to him.

"Sssshhh. Liz it's okay. At least she came."

"Yeah." (Still sobbing)

Max pulled away a little and lifted up her chin and kissed her. "Feel better?"

"Yeah a little."

"Okay. Lets go find our friends and my parents."

"Okay."

They found Michael, Maria, and Isabel talking with the Evans' a few minutes later and walked up to them. "Hey guys."

Diane went up to Max and Liz and hugged them. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans"

"Liz, I told you that you could call me mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay it took me a while to call my mother-in-law mom, too."

"So, tonight we would like all of you to come to a graduation party we are having for all of you." – Phillip

"Sure what time?" – Max

"About Six?" – Phillip

"Okay we'll be there. We better get going we'll see all of you tonight. Bye."

"Bye Max. Bye Liz." – Isabel

Max and Liz went home. On the way home Liz laid her head down in Max's lap and fell asleep. When they got home, Max said, "Sweetheart, we're home."

"Already." (Sitting up)

"Yeah." (Giving her a kiss)

Max gets out of the car and goes around to the other side to help Liz out. Then they go inside.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Max and Liz are going up to the Evans' front door.

"Liz, all I'm saying is to relax and take it easy, At least until the baby is born."

"Max, I'm fine."

Max was about to say something when his father opened the door.

"Hey Max, Liz. Come on in. Honey, Max and Liz are here (Talking in the direction of the kitchen.)

Diane was coming in from the kitchen with Isabel, Michael, and Maria. "Hey kids."

"Hi mom." Max said while hugging his mom.

"Hi Mrs.- Mom." Liz said while smiling and hugging her.

"Your almost there."

"Great now that everyone is here we can sit down to eat." – Phillip

They all went into the formal dinning room and had dinner and talked. At the end of the dinner, Diane asked what everyone plans for the future are, everyone just looked at each other. "Mom lets all go into the living room and talk. There is something that we need to talk about." – Max. Everyone was now in the living room. Max took the lead and started the conversation. "We wanted to wait a little longer to tell you this. Yesterday our protector told us that the people on Antar have sent ships to came get us." Liz was holding on to Max's arm. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

Diane was choked up and asked, "When?" Taking a deep breath Max said, "In about a month."

"Why now?" – Phillip. Max then explained everything about why they where all leaving.

Diane started crying and said, "I know that you need to go and do this, but it's hard for any parent to let their children go."

"Mom, Dad I know this is hard on both of you, but we don't plan on stay very long on Antar. We are coming back this is our home and will always be are home." – Max

"I'm glad to here you say that." Diane said and then pulled everyone into a big group hug, even Michael. After words they all sat down and talked about what they plan to do when they get back and other stuff.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three Weeks Later

As Langley was looking over the script, he heard the sound that he had been waiting three weeks for. He immediately called Max, after he looked at the message.

Max was looking over some things and Liz was packing getting ready to leave because they know that it would be soon, when the phone ring.

"I'll get it."

"Thanks," Liz said from the bedroom.

"Hello."

"Max, its Langley I got another message. I'm on my way to you now."

"Ok thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Liz was coming in from the bedroom, as Max hung up the phone. "Who was on the phone?"

"Langley, he just got another message and he is on he way here."

"When?"

"Sometime tonight. Oh I better call everyone."

"Yeah, I think you better."

Everyone was at Max and Liz's apartment waiting for Langley. He got there a little after eight at night.

"Well, I got the message on the exact day and time on when the two ships will be here. The first ship, which will be the one that Max and Liz will be on, will be here on the twenty-ninth at eleven am." – Langley

"Why so early in the day?" – Isabel

"Less chance of anyone seeing anything. The second ship will be here on the same day but at one pm. The two ship going to take different ways, but should get there at the same time."

"How long will it take to get there?" – Michael

"About a week. I have to go and get some things settled in L.A. I'll be back on the twenty-eighth and I'll see you off on that next day."

"Wait your not coming with us." – Max

"I can't someone has to stay her and make sure know one sees you leave." Max didn't like that idea of leaving without Langley, but he did have a point.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A Week Later

Everyone, even the Evans', where at the crash site, waiting for the first of the two ships to arrive. It was a quarter to eleven and Liz was nervous and starting to feel tired. She didn't know what this ship was going to look like. She smiled and thought about the fake alien ship that was above the Crashdown and wondered if it was going to look like that. Max was worried about Liz, he didn't know if this was a good idea to take her when she was pregnant. He was also worried about Liz, if she went into labor while they were in space. He didn't know everything that had to be done. They all had agreed that Isabel would deliver the baby when the time comes. And with Isabel going to be on the second ship, she won't be there if she does go in to labor. He hoped that Liz doesn't go into labor while they're in space. And that their daughter will fine on Antar.

Just then the wind started blowing, at first nobody really thought much of it until it started blowing faster. Everyone was looking around and Max went over to were Liz was sitting on a boulder. Liz stood up behind Max. The there was a soft mum of an engine. Everyone looked up and saw a triangular shaped spaceship slowly coming down just next to them. When it was a few feet from the ground it stop and just inside each corner a foot like object came down then it continued landing until the feet touched the desert surface. Once it was done landing everyone looked at each other and then started walking towards the spacecraft. There was a bean of light then it was gone and a man stood there. Everyone stopped as soon as they saw the beam. The man took a few steps forward toward Max and Liz then bowed, and then stood back up and said, "It is great to see you again, my King. My Name is Troy.

"Ah…Hi…I'm Max and this is my wife Liz."

"Hi."

"My Queen," said while bowing again.

Isabel was trying to keep from laughing at his guy, who was bowing and treating her controlling brother this way. Max was a little confused, this alien' English was very good. And he asked, "Troy, You speak English very well, how come?"

"Thank you. It is because I have a daughter here on Earth and I talk to her quite often. That is why your mother chose me to come and bring you to Antar."

"Ah, will the second ship have someone that speaks English as well as you do

on it? – Michael

"Yes, I trained him myself. I'm sorry, but we really must be going."

"Okay." – Max

Max and Liz said a final goodbye to the Evans'. And a goodbye to their friends, it was going to week before they would see each other again. Troy then lead Max and Liz to the beam of light that had appeared and said, "Just step into the beam."

Max and Liz held hands has they stepped into the beam and within a few seconds they found themselves aboard the ship. Troy followed after Max and Liz and was standing behind them in a few seconds. There were four rows of sitting, behind the pilot.

"Please have a seat. We will meet up with the Royal Yacht, which is currently behind Earth's moon, in about an hour." – Troy

Max made sure that Liz was seated and comfortable, first. Then he took a sit next to her. After everyone was secure Troy told the pilot that they were ready. The pilot lifted the spacecraft off of the ground a little for the feet to be brought back in and then as soon as the feet were inside the spacecraft just took off.

"What did you mean by meeting up with the Royal Yacht?" – Max

"This ship that we are currently in now is just a transport ship. The royal Yacht is what is going to take us to Antar."

"Why is it called the Royal Yacht?" – Liz

"That's because it is your ship. It is the spacecraft used by the Royal family."

"So this ship that we're going to is ours," Max said while pointing between him and Liz.

"Yes."

On Earth

After the spacecraft left Earth.

"I'm doing to miss all of you." – Diane

"Mom, don't worry. I'll make sure that Max and Michael stay out of trouble." – Isabel

"Thanks sweetie. I'm just worried about all of you getting there safely."

"I know what you mean Max and I have never been apart like this before."

Just a few feet away Michael and Maria were sitting next to each, on a boulder that Liz was sitting on before the first ship came.

"Your worried about Max, aren't you?" – Maria

"I can't believe that he agreed to this separate ships thing." – Michael

"It wasn't ready Max's idea and he had no choice in the matter."

"I still think that we should be on the same ship and not be separated like this. I mean what if something happens and we need Max and/or Liz. Or they need us."

Maria took a deep breath and said, "I know I miss them, too."

On The Transport Ship

The pilot was talking to Troy. Afterwards, Troy went over to Max and Liz and told them what the pilot had said.

"We are coming up to the Royal Yacht now."

Max and Liz looked at each other, and then looked out the window to where Troy was pointing. The Royal Yacht looked like a bigger version of the ship that they were currently in. The pilot piloted the ship to a part of the Royal Yacht where it looked like a triangular piece was missing. After docking, a door appeared on the right side of the ship. Max stood up and helped Liz stand up. They went to the door where Troy was standing. Troy opened the door. It opened to a room where there were a number of people waiting for their arrival. After they stepped inside the door closed behind them and they stopped. Everyone bowed at Max and Liz then stood. A young woman can up to them.

"This is Jenna; she will be your servant here and on Antar." – Troy

"Hi," Max and Liz both said. Max then looked at Liz for a moment and he could feel that she was tired. It had been a long day for both of them.

"I will show you to your room." – Jenna

They followed Jenna through a number of halls. Then they came to a door with the Royal Seal on it. The door opened and Max and Liz were amazed at the size of it. There was a large room, look like some kind of living room, when you first walk in. Jenna walked over to the door on the left. "This is the sleeping room and there is a washroom inside. There is also a washroom on the other side (Pointing to one of the doors on the right side of the room) as well as another sleeping room (Again pointing to the other door). Is there anything thing that I can get for the two for?"

"No. But thank you." – Liz

"Not right now. But thank you." – Max

"Well ok, if you need anything just call me by pressing this button (Showing them the button that was next to the door that lead out to the hallway)."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, your highness."

Max didn't know if he liked being called "your highness", but it might be something that both Liz and himself are going to have to get use to. After Jenna left, Max went up to Liz and hugged her from behind. Liz leaned back into him. "Liz, you're tired aren't you?"

Liz turn in his arms and said, "Yeah a little."

"Lets go lay down for bit."

Liz just nodded. They went in the bedroom and as soon as Liz was lying down next to Max with her head on his shoulder, she was asleep.

On Earth

Isabel, Michael, and Maria were waiting for the second ship to arrive. The Evans' had left to go back to Roswell. And at almost one o'clock the second ship arrives just like the first ship had. A man from the ship came up to all of them. "Hello my name is Marcus. Are you ready to go?"

All three of them just nodded. They were amazed at the forwardness of this guy. They board the spacecraft just like Max and Liz had, just a few hours ago. They all sat down. Michael was wondering about the other ship. "Hey Marcus, how is the other ship?"

"Oh the Royal Yacht, is…"

"Royal what?" All of them said at once.

"The Royal Yacht is the Royal families' ship. It is currently on its way to Antar. It left from the other side of the Earth's Moon about a couple of hours ago. And we are doing the same with the Antarian. Meeting up with the Antarian that is, this is just a transport ship."

"Oh." All of them said together.

About an hour later they met up with the Antarian. It was a little bit smaller and shaped a little different from the Royal Yacht. All three were shown to their rooms as well as different areas of the ship.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Next Day – The Royal Yacht

Liz was asleep in their room and Max couldn't sleep, he was worried about a lot of different things. Max was in the Lounge area of the ship looking out the window watching the stars go by and thinking. Tory was walking by the Lounge and saw him. "Your Highness…is something wrong?"

"No…I'm just thinking."

"Oh." Troy turned to leave but then Max asked him a question he turned back around. "Troy, you said that you had a daughter on earth."

"Yes, Evie."

"How is she?"

"Good…she is married and has three children."

"Do you see her much?"

"I have only seen her a few times in her life." Max looked up surprised at what Troy had said, "What?"

"Her mother is completely human and we thought that it would be best for her if I stayed on Antar. However, she received her powers when she was 15 and she found out what she was. My present to her was a cube that I could talk to her with."

"It must have been hard on you missing major times in her life."

"The hardest was when she was a baby missing her grow up, but I was able to see her wedding and give her away and my last visit was about a year ago, to see my grandchildren."

"I just keep thinking on how Claudia isn't going to grow up like Liz and I and knowing her grandparents and have the life that we did. We don't know how long we are going to be on Antar. We could be there for a few months to years."

"It's true we don't know how long your going to be here. That's up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Antar is your planet; you can come and go as you please you don't have to stay on this planet to rule. You can setup councilmen to oversee the rules and regulations that you set."

Max thought about this and it wasn't a bad idea. With this plan they could be there just until he could get it set up and they all would be able to return back to Earth.

"I'm going to need to think about this."

"Take all the time you need. If you need anything just let me know."

"I will. Thank you, Troy."

"You're welcome, your highness."

Troy left Max to his thoughts. Soon after Troy left he went back to his quarters.

About a Week Later

The royal Yacht was arriving on Antar. The planet is elated about the arrival of the King and Queen. The retired Queen was busy trying to get the mansion in order so the servants would know what to expect and what was expected from them. When the Royal Yacht was in orbit around Antar, Max, Liz, Jenna, Troy, and a few of the other crewmembers boarded the transport ship that would take them on to the planet. When they disembarked from the transport ship there was a crowd full of people waiting for them. Troy went up in front and the crowd and said, "My I present King Max and Queen Liz of Antar.

Max and Liz stepped forward and smiled. However, his smile faded and he looked at Liz she was tired, he could feel it, the early wakeup call, the travel on the transport ship had warn her out. But what amazed him the most was that even though she was tired she was still waving and smiling to the crowd of people. After it was over Max looked back at her and this time however she wasn't smiling. "You're tired." All she didn't was nod and rest her head on Max's shoulder.

"Jenna." – Max

"Yes, your highness.'

"Could you please show us to our room?"

"Sure, follow me."

Jenna went upstairs with Max and Liz following her. When they got to the third door on the left she opened it and said, "This is your room." Max and Liz both said, "Thank you." After Jenna had left Max and Liz couldn't believe how big it was. When you come in was the sitting room and to the left and right was a bedroom. Liz lying down and fell asleep soon after looking around. Max was lying with her when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it. "Troy."

"I just thought that you would like to know that the Antarian has just entered Antar's atmosphere and your sister and friends should be here in about an hour."

Max went to bed and slowly woke Liz up to tell her that their friends will be here an about an hour.

TBC…


End file.
